Skyfall
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Ellos dos se conocían desde antes que la caída ocurriera y siguieron teniendo su amistad una vez que los dos terminaron en el infierno. Uno había optado por quedarse en la Tierra, el otro en aquel reino que había sido destinado para los seres mágicos rebelados, el Underground, pero siempre se terminaban encontrando finalmente.
1. Prólogo

**Skyfall**

* * *

**Resumen: **Ellos dos se conocían desde antes que la caída ocurriera y siguieron teniendo su amistad una vez que los dos terminaron en el infierno. Uno había optado por quedarse en la Tierra, el otro en aquel reino que había sido destinado para los seres mágicos rebelados, el Underground, pero siempre se terminaban encontrando finalmente.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Labyrinth y Good Omens no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_**Prólogo**_

_Por Amelia Badguy_

1.100 palabras según Word.

La magia era considerada algo malo, pero en el principio de los tiempos no fue de aquella manera en realidad. Cuando dios creo a los ángeles y arcángeles y les dio su tarea de crear nuevas cosas, como aquellos que estaban a cargo de las galaxias y supervisar su construcción, también había creado la nombrada magia.

No podía negar que le gustaban aquellos seres mágicos, que en realidad hacían pequeños milagros como los ángeles, pero se guiaban por sus propias reglas, bajo otro mando en realidad, cuando creo la Tierra envió a muchos ahí, sería algo agradable además del jardín del Edén, siendo custodiados por uno de sus ángeles, que realmente amaba a esas criaturas que habían sido creadas de una manera tan especial, pero claro, incluso Dios debería haber sabido que pasaría con su hijo mayor, pero nunca tomó aquello en cuenta... porque bueno... a ella le gusta jugar al azar, a veces el destino es de aquella manera.

Lucifer se rebeló y junto con él cayeron muchos ángeles, dentro de los cuales iba aquel ángel que custodiaba la magia, el cual cayó por su propia curiosidad. Aquel ángel no había hecho nada más excepcional que escuchar las ideas de Lucifer, pero se había comenzado a cuestionar cosas como muchos otros, lo cual no era algo completamente bueno en el cielo en aquel instante.

—

Todo lo que podía sentir era el fuego contra su cuerpo, como sus alas blanquecinas se iban quemando con el fuego infernar hasta volverse simplemente de un color negruzco. La caída le estaba provocando un pánico que no podía evitar, hasta que finalmente aterrizo en algo, una superficie solida que hizo que soltara un gemido de dolor.

Su cuerpo dolía de una manera que no podía evitarlo, cada hueso, cada músculo de ese cuerpo que había sido diseñado especialmente para él dolía de sobre manera al igual que sus alas.

Al pensar en ellas se giro, soltando un ruido que podría interpretarse como el de un animal herido, un quejido que brotó de sus labios al ver sus alas, que en antaño habían sido de un color blanquecino cambiar simplemente a negras, negras como el carbón, como aquel mineral que había visto en la tierra, cuando la había estado recorriendo junto con sus animales y seres mágicos.

Al recordar aquellos pequeños seres levantó como pudo su cuerpo maltrecho, sintiendo como este reclamaba con cada movimiento. La caída había sido demasiado, no sabía en realidad donde se encontraba, mirando hacía todos lados confundido.

Podía ver a otros que habían caído del cielo junto a él, muchos ángeles que se habían rebelado, que habían luchado, ¡pero él no había luchado! ¡él sólo había hecho una maldita pregunta!

Jadeando se sorprendió al ver como los cuerpos de algunos habían cambiado, como garras habían aparecido en sus cuerpo, como las de animales, o en algunos casos especies de cabezas de animales aparecían simplemente sobre ellos, haciendo que gimiera sin poder evitarlo.

Camino entre lo cuerpos, algunos estaban más heridos que otros, por la batalla contra el cielo, pero fue ahí cuando vio, a aquel ángel que con anterioridad había visto construir constelaciones, ¿acaso él también había luchado?

— ¿Es-Estas bien? — Su garganta se sentía arder, haciendo que recordara que había gritado durante toda la caída en realidad. Fue hacía aquel ángel y lo ayudó un poco a incorporarse. Los mechones rojizos del cabello de aquel ángel cubrían su rostro, pero cuando aquel ser lo observó no pudo más que soltar un fuerte jadeo.

Aquellos ojos que con anterioridad habían sido de un color obscuro, como la madera de los árboles, eran amarillos, con una línea como de serpiente en realidad, lo que lo hizo estremecerse con suavidad.

— No pu-puedo recordarlo — Soltó de la nada aquel ángel pelirrojo que estaba siendo ayudado en realidad, mirando a su alrededor, mirando a las personas que habían estado junto a él.

— ¿Qué? — ¿No podía recordar la caída? ¿no podía recordar que había hecho para caer?, no creía que aquel ángel hubiera hecho nada tan malo como para caer, quizás lo mismo que él había hecho, preguntar, peguntar cosas que Dios del todo no podía contestar.

— ¡Mi nombre! ¡No puedo recordar mi nombre! — Gritó mirando a aquel ángel rubio. Lo recordaba, lo recordaba de verlo jugar con aquellas criaturas mágicas que habían habitado la tierra, pero no podía recordar el nombre de ese rubio ni su propio nombre en realidad.

Aquella declaración lo hizo notar una cosa, él tampoco recordaba su propio nombre. Recordaba el cielo, recordaba las cosas que había hecho, pero su nombre... su nombre parecía estar borrado de sus memorias, arrancado de lo más profundo de su ser... y de cierta forma tenía sentido, los nombres eran algo demasiado importante.

Aquel rubio se quedo mirando al ángel de pelo rojizo, al cual le comenzaba a brotar un liquido carmesí de sus ojos. Lágrimas, le había escuchado a las hadas llamarlo una vez, los propios seres mágicos lloraban a veces por heridas que se hacían por travesuras, pero siempre habían sido transparentes, pero ahora, las de aquel ser, y estaba seguro que las propias, eran de sangre solamente.

Lágrimas de sangre por aquello que se les había sido negado, permanecer en el cielo y el derecho a su verdadero nombre, únicamente por hacer preguntas que estaban demás.

Sí alguien podría comprenderse en los siguientes milenios eran aquellos dos ángeles, los cuales habían caído por curiosos. Los únicos dos ángeles que no habían peleado realmente y que sólo habían sido exiliados porque su curiosidad había sido mayor a la que un ángel podía obtener, razón de porque ahora eran dos demonios caídos.

—

Nadie pensó en realidad que los nombrados seres mágicos se iban a revelar, siendo que aunque no recordaban el nombre del ángel que los había cuidado con anterioridad no querían a nadie más que los cuidara.

No querían pertenecer a ningún otro ángel, siendo que si bien ellos mismos tenían diferencias entre ellos —las hadas podían ser realmente unas bastardas—, no querían a otro cuidador, querían a aquel que había jugado con ellos, que había lanzado a los pequeños goblins al aire riendo.

Se habían alejado de la tierra que les habían asignado, vagando por los diferentes parajes buscando a quién había sido su cuidador, un ángel que había caído, que se había transformado en demonio.

Los demonios habían caído a las profundidades del la tierra y en la lógica de aquellos seres mágicos, si ellos podían encontrar aquel agujero donde habían caído los ahora nombrados demonios, podían encontrar a aquel ángel que siempre les había sonreído y jugado con ellos.


	2. Tentación

**Capitulo 2**

_**Tentación**_

_Por Amelia Badguy_

1.339 palabras según Word.

Las profundidades del infierno apestaban, no había otra manera de decirlo en realidad. Los, ahora, nombrados demonios habían querido tomar el poder uno tras otro, midiendo sus habilidades, designando a quién sería la mano derecha de Lucifer, aquel arcángel que había sido tan bello, pero cuyo cuerpo ahora estaba completamente enrojecido, como aún a fuego vivo, el fuego de la caída pensaría cualquiera.

Quién había ganado dicho honor había sido un demonio, cuyo cuerpo era algo pequeño en realidad, comparado con otros, que tenía granos en su rostro, como si estuvieran a punto de hacer erupción en realidad y era comprensible de entender, es decir, los más afortunados habían caído únicamente sobre tierra, pero algunos habían alcanzado a tocar el azufre y aquella ¿o aquel? demonio había salido con aquellas cicatrices en su rostro. Aquel demonio se había autodenominado Beelzebub, señor de las moscas, porque bueno, las moscas siempre parecían estar a su alrededor.

Todos los demonios parecían tener un animal que los acompañaba o sus cuerpos se habían asemejado de cierta forma a un animal, haciendo que la belleza que tenían en antaño se extinguiera por completo.

Beelzebub se había nombrado señor del infierno y la mayoría estaba siguiendo sus ordenes, siendo que si le preguntaban a aquel demonio de cabello rojizo y ojos amarillos, contestaría que aquello era una real mierda, tener que arreglar las jerarquías de los infiernos.

— ¿Ya escogiste un nombre para ti? — La voz de aquel demonio rubio llamó su atención. A penas había tomado consciencia, lo primero que había visto eran los ojos tan llamativos de aquel ser, que se habían vuelto uno azulado como el cielo y el otro realmente obscuro, como la madera.

— Crawley — Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía deseos de salir de aquel infierno, al menos volver a la Tierra, quizás vagar en el desierto, tenía que ver cómo salir de ahí, ¡por lo que fuera, él había creado constelaciones! ¡podía inventarse una manera de salir de ahí!

— Suena bien, supongo — Le contestó el rubio, viendo como lo demonios buscaban acomodarse de alguna manera en realidad. Los ángeles habían sido hechos para cumplir órdenes y los demonios no habían podido sacar aquello de su sistema, por ese motivo necesitaban acomodarse de alguna manera, para poder tener una pequeña normalidad.

— ¿Y qué escogiste tú? ¿Ya sabes que animal eres? — Le preguntó Crawley, mirando a aquel rubio que parecía pensar profundamente sobre algún tema, y si le preguntaban al pelirrojo eso era extraño, pues sentía que ningún demonio aparte de ellos pensaba alguna forma de salir de ese agujero.

— Jareth, suena bien, creo, y aún no lo descubro del todo — Admitió mirando a Crawley, siendo que aquel demonio era demasiado obvio con su animal en realidad, los ojos y aquella marca en su rostro, eran la simple evidencia de qué era. — He estado pensando... sugerir de cierta forma que podemos ir allá arriba a causar problemas, ¿sabes?... he escuchado que Lilith y Adán no se llevan del todo bien, podríamos hacer algo entre ellos.

Sí, quería salir de aquel infierno y sí eso significaba crear problemas en el Edén, lo haría con felicidad, si eso daba como resultado volver a ver a sus seres mágicos, porque por mucho que Dios los hubiera creado, él los había acompañado en cada paso que esas criaturas dieron y si alguien le preguntaba, mucho tiempo los sentía como una extensión de él mismo.

— Suena como una buena idea para mí — Sonrió quedo Crawley. No quería causar problemas, pero bueno, quería salir de ahí de una vez.

—

Convencer a Beelzebub y a Drago de salir del infierno fue algo sencillo, ambos tenían aquel don de la palabra, por decirlo de alguna manera y a los dos se les había encomendado lo mismo, causar problemas arriba.

Aquellos dos demonios subieron a la superficie, pero a mitad del camino pararon en realidad, siendo que Jareth miró a Crawley, con verdadero interés.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó el pelirrojo, sintiendo aquella mirada sobre él. Sí le preguntaban Jareth y él mismo habían sido los que menos habían cambiado en apariencia.

— Estaba pensando... ¿no puedes transformarte en serpiente? — Lanzó aquella duda porque la tenía. No había visto a demonios transformarse en animales, pero si tener varia características, pero nuevamente... los demonios parecían ser faltos de imaginación, si le preguntaban su opinión.

— ¿Transformarme? — Alzó su ceja sin poder evitarlo mientras miraba a Jareth. Sí, era una idea que había cruzado su mente, es decir, por algo tenían características animales, sería lo normal, pero no. No lo había intentando.

El rubio simplemente asintió y ahí fue cuando cerró sus ojos. Buscó en si algo, aquello que había sentido distinto desde la caída, siendo que cuando "abrió" sus ojos, se sorprendió al verse en el suelo, a los pies de Jareth que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

— Bien, así que mi suposición era correcta — Sólo sonrió quedo y él mismo cerró sus ojos, buscando algo dentro de sí.

—

— Estoy harta de él — Cuando voló cerca de Lilith, que estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas, fastidiada por una discusión con Adán, nunca espero que esa declaración llegara. — Desearía... desearía irme lejos ahora mismo...

Aquellas palabras hicieron algo en él, estaba convertido en una lechuza, siendo ese el animal que había descubierto junto con Crawley que era, se había acercado a ella con la excusa de escuchar, de consolarla —cosa que en realidad estaba haciendo aunque creía que sería demasiado poco demonio de su parte— y cuando ella había dicho aquello, esa frase, aquella magia que aún sentía de sus pequeños amigos se había estremecido ansiosa.

— Puedo sacarte de aquí, llevarte lejos, ¿estás segura? — Le dijo con un tono animado. Estaba tentando, estaba seguro de aquello, estaba tentando a Lilith, la primera mujer, creada al igual que Adán, pero que estaba siendo tratada de una manera inferior.

— Sí — Le respondió Lilith sin dudar por ningún momento de sus palabras. Quizás la estaba tentando, quizás no, quizás solamente la estaba dejando decidir, le estaba dando el poder de hacer aquello, no estaba seguro, pero de algo sí estaba seguro.

Con sacar a Lilith del Edén y crear un poco de caos en ese jardín, lo dejarían salir a la Tierra más seguido para buscar a sus pequeños amigos. Sí le preguntaban diría que no estaba preocupado por ellos, emociones humanas, pero la realidad era que Jareth sentía demasiado cercanos a aquellos pequeños seres.

—

— Escuché que el árbol de las nombradas manzanas hará un gran caos, si Adán prueba de él — Crawley le menciono aquello. El demonio estaba a su lado, ambos seguían en el jardín, convertidos en sus formas de animales.

Jareth había ayudado a Lilith a huir y con su gracia, aquella que le permitía hacer milagros, o bueno, seguramente ahora lo nombraban como algo para hacer acciones para tentar, le había otorgado a Lilith el poder de la inmortalidad y le había dado características de aves, como las propias que tenía él, lo que ella hiciera en su nueva vida era cosa de ella, él había concedido su "deseo" de llevarla lejos del Edén.

— Entonces Eva puede probarlas, ¿no? — Le preguntó curioso, apoyado en la rama de un árbol. Sí, había podido salir del infierno con más facilidad ahora, pero los querían para hacer problemas entre Adán y Eva ahora, y mientras ellos estuvieran en el Edén, no había excusa para que ellos salieran del todo de aquel lugar.

— Suena algo creíble — Le respondió Crawley. Si las serpientes sonrieran, ahora tendría una sonrisa en su rostro. Quizás los humanos saldrían del Edén y él mismo podría recorrer la Tierra, se dijo.

—

Sentir la llovizna sobre sus los alas lo sorprendió. Había estado alejado del árbol cuando ocurrió, Dios había descubierto que Adán había comido de aquel fruto prohibido y lo había terminado por expulsar del jardín del Edén, según había escuchado a los ángeles de tres puertas por las cuales paso. Crowley había cumplido su parte, ahora ambos podrían vagar por la Tierra, después de todo los humanos comenzarían a vagar ahora en todos lados.


	3. Diluvio

**Capitulo 3**

_**Diluvio**_

_Por Amelia Badguy_

1.565 palabras según Word.

Dos figuras se veían a lo lejos caminando por aquel desierto, ambos vestidos con unas túnicas negruzcas, que contrastaban fuertemente con la piel blanca de ambos, siendo que cualquiera se extrañaría de eso, pero no ellos, ellos estaban disfrutando de aquella pequeña libertad que habían conseguido.

— ¿Un ángel te cubrió con sus alas? — Le preguntó alzando la ceja con suavidad, caminando al lado de Crawley por aquel desierto que se extendía frente a ellos, donde distintos animales estaban comenzando a vagar, buscando sus comidas, comenzando un ciclo de vida en realidad.

— Sí, de la primera lluvia, pero escucha, eso no fue lo más extraño, lo más raro de todo esto es que el ángel le dio su espada a Adán, ya sabes... su espada, de fuego — Le comentó caminando bajo el sol de aquel desierto soltando una pequeña risa.

Había sido extraño su encuentro con el guardián de aquella puerta, con aquel principado. Lo había protegido de la lluvia, le había dado su espada de fuego a Adán para que protegiera a Eva, que estaba preñada de un bebé, engendrando nueva vida como millones de humanos, de distintos humanos, comenzaría hacer al aparecer como si nada en la Tierra.

Ahora entendía la risa que le daba a Dios con los huesos de dinosaurios que había dejado regados por todo el mundo, lo humanos iban a perder la cabeza intentando crear una teoría de donde venían en algún momento, si es que continuaban cuestionando cosas como lo había hecho Lilith o Eva.

— Siento que ese ángel se quedara en la Tierra por mucho mucho tiempo — El rubio no pudo evitar reír mientras caminaban. Quizás hubiera sido mejor volar, pero querían conocer las distintas cosas que habían en el mundo y además, bueno, supuestamente tenían que tentar.

Él y Crawley tenían algo que los demás demonios no, imaginación, siendo que seguramente algo se les iba a ocurrir para "tentar" a los humanos.

—

Su señor debía estar cerca, era lo que se repetían cada día. Como los humanos y animales, aquellos seres mágicos tenían la necesidad de comer en realidad, siendo que habían terminado en un pequeño valle que bordeaba un desierto, donde habían encontrado agua y frutas de árboles.

Muchos de ellos estaban cansados, las hadas necesitaban alguien que las controlara, siendo que los pequeños goblins no hacían más que quejarse por el calor que hacía y como deseaban que su señor estuviera de regreso, que nunca hubiera caído al infierno, un lugar que ninguno de ellos encontraba que mereciera.

— ¿Es un hada? — Una voz sorprendió a uno de los pequeños goblin que estaba sentado en una piedra, lloriqueando cual bebé por no tener rastros de su señor, pero al girar su vista pudo ver a dos figuras ahí.

Los ojos del hombre de cabello rojizo hicieron estremecer a aquel pequeño ser, que había estado alejado del resto del grupo para poder llorar tranquilo, dándole deseos de escapar, pero apenas fijo su vista en el hombre rubio, no pudo más que dar un brinco.

— ¡Mi señor esta aquí! — Gritó con su pequeña voz infantil y de un brinco se lanzó desde la roca al pecho de aquel demonio rubio, que se sorprendió un poco, pero únicamente abrazó a aquel pequeño goblin con suavidad.

— Su señor ha vuelto, mi pequeño — No sabía de dónde habían sacado los goblins y otros seres mágicos llamarlos siempre señor, pero bueno, era algo que les permitía y le agradaba escuchar en realidad.

— Creo que aquí es donde dividimos nuestro viaje, Jareth — La voz de Crawley llamó su atención y no pudo más que asentir.

Aquellos dos demonios eran amigos entre sí, algo inusual, porque los demonios no tenían amigos, los demonios no confiaban en otros demonios o en alguien más, pero bueno, de cierta forma ellos eran diferentes entre sí, pensó.

—

— Veo que te reencontraste con el ángel que siempre hablas — Le comentó con una sonrisa Jareth al ver al pelirrojo ahí, habían pasado años, décadas, quizás siglos desde la última vez que lo había visto, desde que habían separado su camino en aquel valle, donde él había marchado con las criaturas mágicas y Crawley había seguido su camino.

En el infierno habían aceptado con agrado su nuevo pequeño ejército de seres mágicos, es decir, habían dado la espalda a Dios y a otros ángeles sólo por él, un demonio, aquello era algo digno de admirar en el infierno y él hizo pasar todo como si hubiera tentado a los pequeños seres en realidad cuando ellos sólo lo seguían por el afecto que le tenían.

— Sí, me informaba sobre lo que pasara... ya sabes, Dios enviara una inundación y sólo se salvaran los de aquella arca — Pudo ver como la cara de Jareth comenzaba a palidecer, algo que él mismo había ocultado del ángel, porque bueno, significaba que los niños también iban a perecer y aquellos dos demonios tenían algo con proteger a los niños desde que los habían visto —más Jareth, porque los niños le recordaban los pequeños goblins que se vivían pegados a él—.

— ¿En todo el mundo? — Tenía que ver cómo proteger a sus pequeños, pensó, cuando las primeras gotas de aquel diluvio comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, haciendo que Jareth jadeara.

— Sólo aquí — Comentó Crawley sintiendo las gotas al igual que Jareth, aunque pudo ver la cara de pánico del demonio.

— Necesito tu ayuda, Crawley, tengo a los seres mágicos en estos terrenos, serán alcanzados por el diluvio y no tienen magia suficiente para sobrevivir a eso — El nombrado pudo ver la desesperación en aquellos ojos desiguales que lo hizo suspirar... pensando que tal vez si ese ángel estuviera en peligro, él tendría la misma cara que Jareth.

— Ahora es Crowley... y claro que sí.

—

Jadeaban con fuerza en una pequeña embarcación, pequeña en comparación a la de Noé, que habían logrado realizar en un tiempo record, teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de "milagros" que habían hecho deberían dar una buena justificación, pero aquel momento el pelirrojo sólo podía ver como el rubio golpeaba con fuerza el suelo de esa embarcación, enojado con todos, llorando de impotencia que sentía.

— Jareth, no podíamos hacer más para juntarlos — Habían perdido bastantes seres mágicos. Entre ellos se habían ido los unicornios, los pobres no habían podido con el temor de los fuertes truenos que sonaban y habían escapado hacía otros lares.

También había pasado con seres pequeños, que habían sucumbido primero ante los treinta centímetros de inundación, había sido demasiado tarde para ellos cuando habían terminado con la embarcación. Pocos se habían salvado, los goblins mismos, aquello que eran los favoritos de Jareth, habían sido casi diezmados.

— ¡No tenía el derecho de hacer eso, los seres mágicos nunca le han hecho nada! — Gruñó demasiado enfadado, pudiendo sentir aquellas lágrimas carmesí en sus mejillas.

Primero había hecho que vieran mal la magia, ahora había diezmado a aquellas criaturas... decir que estaba enfadado con Dios era poco, ¿qué más quería de él? se había llevado su nombre, se había llevado su alas blancas, ahora se había llevado a sus amigos.

— Ahora no debemos pensar en eso, Jareth, debemos ver que se mantengan vivos por cuarenta días — Entendía perfectamente la impotencia de su amigo, ver como algo que había cuidado, desde que había sido un ángel, le era arrancado de aquella manera debía ser terrible, ver a los descendientes de aquellos seres que se habían alegrado por encontrarlos morir frente a sus ojos de esa manera, debía hacer que aquel demonio estuviera lleno de ira.

— ¿Y sí los llevó al infierno? — Aquello sorprendió a Crowley. Llevar a aquellos seres inocentes al infierno era demasiado, quizás las malditas hadas sobrevivirían bien, pero otros como los Ludo, en su mente le decía así a aquellos animales rojizos y grandes, serían la cena de algún demonio, sólo por gozo.

— Correrán más peligros ahí, Jareth... a menos qué... — Una idea cruzo por la mente del demonio de ojos amarillos, una idea que quizás podría ser una locura, pero bueno, estar encerrado ahí era aún más locura, escuchando los fuertes ruidos de los truenos.

— ¿A menos que qué? — Le exigió el rubio, limpiando sus pómulos de aquellas gotas carmesí.

— Hay perros del infierno, encerrados claro, pero en el infierno hay animales que sirven para tentar o destruir humanos, podríamos pedir un terreno para ellos... un terreno en el infierno alejados de todo y tú podrías ser su guardián... aunque bueno, volverías al infierno de cierta forma.

— Haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos — Gruñó el rubio sin poder evitarlo y aquello era verdad. Por proteger a sus goblins y seres mágicos, haría cualquier cosa, incluso mendigar un lugar en el infierno para ellos, volver a ese horrible lugar para ser su cuidador. Estaba dispuesto a eso y mucho más, siendo que así se llevó a cabo esa decisión.

Debía admitirse a sí misma que la acciones de aquellos dos demonios y el ángel de la puerta la sorprendían siempre. Era algo agradable ver como los resultados giraban sin control para ellos, era emocionante sentir de cierta forma el misterio... ellos estaban haciendo en aquel momento sus propias vidas, aunque para los ángeles y demonios en general, ya estaba claro que todo terminaría en una guerra, en algunos siglos más, nadie se lo cuestionaba.

Pero algo le hacía sentir que aquellos tres seres cuestionarían todas las decisiones y mostrarían un lado especial, un lado que esperaba ver pronto para sorprenderse.


	4. Underground

**Capitulo 4**

_**Underground**_

_Por Amelia Badguy_

1.031 palabras según Word.

Se sentía nervioso en aquel lugar, el infierno no era el lugar que preferiría para estar, cualquier sitio de la Tierra era mejor que aquel, incluso dentro del vasto espacio habían cosas mucho mejores, pero debía ver por sus pequeños seres, todo por aquel maldito diluvio.

— ¿Qué utilidad podrían darme estos seres si les dejó una parte del infierno para que vivan? — La voz de Beelzebub sonaba curiosa, aquel demonio que era quién gobernaba, la mano derecha de Lucifer, hacía que se estremeciera con suavidad cuando la observaba, muchas veces se preguntaba por qué, es decir, Beelzebub no tenía tanta imaginación como él o como Crowley —demonio que estaba a penas en el arca que habían construido intentando ver por los seres mágicos que habían salvado en realidad—.

— Crearé un laberinto — Bien, no estaba pensando demasiado en sus planes, porque bueno, estaba contra el tiempo si quería salvar a sus queridos seres mágicos en realidad. — Un laberinto que los humanos deberán atravesar.

Quería darle lógica a todo el asunto, por lo cual tomó aire y su pose se volvió más serena, más confiada. Sus ojos desiguales se fijaron en Beelzebub, teniendo una sonrisa ladina, con su pálido rostro enmarcado por su cabello rubio que caía de forma desordenada.

— Varios humanos han muerto debido a que Dios decidió eliminar la maldad del mundo, ¿verdad?, pero aún tenemos más humanos para tentar, repartiré unas palabras en la Tierra, en otros lugares, para que deseen enviar a sus hijos o niños lejos, tentarlos de esa manera, de esa forma dejaran en claro que sus almas no son buenas para ir al cielo y terminaremos con sus almas aquí... sí algún idiota decide que quiere recuperar al niño, deberá cruzar el laberinto en trece horas y los seres mágicos crearan trampas para que eso no pueda ser, así el alma además vendrá con un gran arrepentimiento, ¿no suena perfecto?

Debía darse un premio a sí mismo por haberse inventado todo aquello de la nada. Simplemente lo sacó de su manga, porque estaba bastante desesperado, pero fingía estar bien mientras veía como Beelzebub parecía pensarlo.

Si debía ser sincera consigo misma, ese demonio nunca había defraudado con algo. Había hecho que Lilith saliera del jardín del Edén, varias tentaciones tenía en su haber, creaciones que fastidiaban a los humanos y los hacían pecar, logrando que tuvieran almas en su fichas, por lo cual esa idea no sonaba para nada mal.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá con los niños humanos? — Le preguntó simplemente, los niños humanos no servían hasta que crecían en realidad.

— Serán la comida para los seres mágicos y los que sobrevivan tendrán suficiente odio en sí, como para no llegar al cielo — Jareth no sabía de dónde venía su poder de inventar cosas, su don de la palabra por decirlo de alguna forma, pero estaba agradecido de él.

Claramente los niños que fueran deseados lejos no serían comida, los pondría en familias que desearan tener niños y que no pudieran por algún motivo, es decir, habían muchas parejas de humanos del mismo sexo que quería niños, pero claramente Dios no había hecho a los humanos para procrear entre los mismos sexos.

— Te daré el lugar que deseas, claro que deberás cumplir con el papeleo establecido, Jareth — Habló Beelzebub luego de meditarlo unos minutos. No se debía confiar en los demonios, pero las ideas de Crowley y de Jareth siempre les era beneficiosos a largo plazo, por lo cual simplemente los dejaba hacer, mientras ellos cumplieran con lo que sus bocas decían.

—

— Te dio el lugar entre el infierno y la Tierra, no está nada de mal... es casi como el purgatorio — Le comentó Crowley mirando el paisaje en realidad. El cielo era de un color obscuro, los árboles crecían de desigual manera en aquel sector, pero era habitable sí le preguntaban y lo suficientemente lejos del infierno para no ser descubierto en plena mentira sobre lo que se hacía con los niños.

— Sí, es perfecto, sólo deberé hacer unos milagros para crear todo en realidad, pero ellos estarán a salvo de ella — Había detestado a Dios cuando lo hizo caer, cuando le quitó su divinidad únicamente por hacer preguntas, cuando le arrebató su nombre, pero cuando hizo el diluvio y no le importó para nada aquellos seres que podían ser tan inocentes como los niños humanos, se había enfadado demasiado con Dios.

No debería hacerlo demasiado personal, después de todo desde la caída estaba seguro que únicamente Dios los observaba divertida por cómo se iban dando las situaciones, es decir, él y Crowley eran dos demonios distintos al restos y estaba seguro que Crowley seguía "fraternizando" con aquel ángel, sí, estaba seguro que Dios disfrutaba de ver sus dilemas, pero él estaba aburrido del cielo y del infierno y simplemente prefería pasar su tiempo ahí. Sabía todo aquello, pero estaba enfadado en ese momento y no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Has pensado un nombre para el lugar? — Le comentó, mientras veía a los seres mágicos correr por esas nuevas tierras que tenían frente a ellos, era impresionante como habían sido diezmados, pero aún así seguían siendo tan... ellos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

— Quizás Underground, suena bien, ¿no crees? — Le comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, planificando como sería aquel lugar que sería su dominio.

—

Nadie en el cielo supo con exactitud como partió todo, pero era claramente obra de un demonio. De la nada, muchas familias comenzaron a desear a sus hijos lejos de ellos, simplemente porque no podían alimentarlos o simplemente porque sus paciencias se acababan con rapidez. Habían mil motivos por lo que aquello podía ocurrir, pero paso y esas almas caían en tentación, condenando su existencia en realidad.

En la Tierra se expandió de lengua en lengua una historia. Se decía que se debía decir que se deseaba que los goblins se llevaran lejos a la persona que ya no deseabas cercas y el mismo rey goblin aparecería. Te tentaría con algo, con tus sueños y la persona que era deseada lejos, nunca más volvería a sus vidas.

Sí, había que cumplir varios "deseos", pero el infierno estaba contento con el trabajo de Jareth y él sacaba a los pequeños humanos de una vida desastrosa.


	5. Crucifixión

**Capitulo 5**

_**Crucifixión**_

_Por Amelia Badguy_

1.190 palabras según Word.

Vio como el pequeño niño salió corriendo de su hogar, apenas tenía once años cuando la voz de Dios había aparecido para decirle la verdad, que sería aquel que salvaría al mundo del pecado, que los salvaría con su muerte, haciendo que se cuestionara en realidad, ¿qué tenían en el cielo en su cabeza para darle esa noticia a un niño que aún jugaba con los demás y quería una vida normal como un carpintero?

Suspiró con suavidad mientras caminaba a la dirección que había corrido aquel niño, frente a las demás personas podía resaltar por su tez de porcelana, pero únicamente ignoro las miradas y fue hasta debajo de un árbol que estaba bastante alejado en realidad.

— ¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado? — Le preguntó a ese pequeño niño con una sonrisa queda en sus labios, el niño tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas en realidad, es decir, ¿qué niño iba a desear aquel destino?

Cuando el pequeño asintió, sólo se sentó a su lado sin comentar nada, mirando las nubes del cielo, aquellas que muchas veces le recordaban al algodón en realidad, por su suavidad y blandas a simple vista.

Sin más entre sus manos apareció una pequeña flor rojiza, un kalanit de unos campos algo lejanos a la ciudad, pero sin más le puso esa pequeña flor en el cabello a aquel niño que seguía hipando quedo por su destino.

— No es que quiera tentarte, querido, pero puedes negarte a cumplir con tu destino, sólo vivir tu vida tranquilo, siendo el carpintero que deseabas — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, con sus ojos bicolores viendo fijamente a aquel niño de tez morena, cuyas mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el llanto de la situación, que si le preguntaban a aquel demonio era una mierda.

— Si yo no lo hago... esta carga caerá en otro niño después de unos años — Murmuró quedo aquel pequeño de once años, al quién el cielo había condenado para, según ellos, salvar del pecado a la humanidad que no veían como nada más que simples cifras.

— Eso es verdad — Le contestó con suavidad el rubio, para ese niño aquel hombre de cabellos de oro estaba siendo mejor consuelo que muchos del cielo en realidad, sobre todo de Gabriel o de Metatrón, que no habían tenido nada de tacto para decirle las cosas si era sincero consigo mismo.

— ¿Por qué Dios es así? — Le preguntó de manera queda aquel niño, mirando al hombre a su lado, sin imaginar que aquel ser que se preocupaba de sus sentimientos era un demonio.

— Preguntas así fueron las que me hicieron caer en realidad, pequeño nazareno — Le sonrió quedo, pero únicamente comenzó a hablarle de otras partes del mundo que se extendía frente a ellos, ¿qué mal podría hacer?

—

— El pequeño nazareno ha ido creciendo bastante — La voz de Crowley dentro de su pequeña fortaleza en medio del laberinto llamó su atención. Lo primero que había realizado fueron diferentes hogares para los pequeños goblins y otros seres mágicos, para luego construir el laberinto que cubría aquel terreno de tierra más árida que le había sido cedida por Beelzebub.

— ¿Sigues visitándolo? ¿Le has mostrado más partes del mundo? Siempre me ha resultado curioso como le gusta ver todas aquellas cosas, pero sigue con el plan de Dios y sigue con su destino — Le comentó mientras ordenaba el papeleo que le había sido encargado por el lord del infierno, estaba feliz con la cifras que estaba recibiendo en realidad, así que podría darse pronto un descanso.

— Sí, pero ahora fue al desierto, algo de que tenía que evitar ser tentado o algo así, el demonio que tenga que ir quedara realmente frustrado con la tenacidad de nuestro pequeño nazareno.

Ambos demonios habían estado de cierta manera presentes en la vida del salvador de los humanos, es decir, era sólo un carpintero, al cual le habían mostrado el mundo, las maravillas que habían en él, con aquel hombre teniendo tanto conocimiento, había seguido aceptando su misión.

— Seguro, quién sea que tenga ese trabajo, estará muy fastidiado — Río a la par del pelirrojo mientras se ponían al día sobre sus respectivos trabajos.

—

El plan inefable y cualquier otra mierda que los ángeles o el cielo pudieran decir, no calmaban la ira del rubio que observaba a la distancia como aquella madre lloraba de rodillas frente a la cruz a la cual su hijo había sido crucificado, su dolor impregnado en su esencia.

Al cielo le daba exactamente igual aquel dolor, para ellos aquel hombre había cumplido con su misión y ya pensó gruñendo, mientras lentamente se acercaba a la cruz, dónde había asesinado a aquel hombre, que para él nunca había dejado de ser un pequeño niño asustado.

— Dijo que debían amarse los unos a los otros — Escuchó esa voz y giró su mirada para ver a Crowley aquel demonio con el cual siempre se encontraba, además de que ahora estaba aquel ángel que llamó su atención, el ángel de la puerta del Edén, que le dio su espada a Adán y a Eva cuando fueron expulsados del jardín.

— Pues sí, sería algo con lo que la gente de enfadaría — Comentó el demonio de cabello rojizo, mirando con atención al nazareno en la cruz.

— ¿Qué piensa el cielo de todo esto? — La voz de Jareth llamó la atención de los dos hombres, siendo que el hombre de cabello más blanquecino dio un pequeño brinco al ver otro demonio. Siempre se llevaba con Crowley, pero otro demonio era algo inusual en realidad.

— Pues el destino de mesías se cumplió, como se había planeado — Aziraphale, aquel principado, se sorprendió al escuchar el gruñido que aquel rubio daba, mientras miraba la cruz, donde el cuerpo del nazareno finalmente cedía y terminaba por perecer ahí.

— Vaya mierda de plan, era sólo un carpintero demasiado amable — Gruñó mientras se giraba y se retiraba del lugar, dejando ahí al ángel y el demonio.

— Bueno, acabas de conocer a Jareth, seguro has oído hablar de él, ¿no? — Preguntó el demonio de cabello rojizo, mirando al ángel que veía como el demonio se perdía en la multitud, gruñendo, apartando a las personas de su paso, mientras una tormenta comenzaba a dominar el cielo.

— ¿El autodenominado rey goblin, no? — Claro que había oído hablar del demonio que se llevaba niños mientras realizaba las tentaciones, le había parecido lo peor cuando había escuchado que los niños robados nunca salían de donde fuera que iban a parar.

— Me ayudaba a mostrarle a él el mundo, ambos disfrutaban bastante de aquello en verdad... Jareth odia todo esto desde el diluvio, espero que no ocurra nada así nuevamente, ángel — Le comentó con una pequeña sonrisa ladina, mirando al ángel para desaparecer de ahí al igual que Jareth.

Que un demonio le mostrara al mesías algo de lo cual el cielo nunca se había preocupado era una novedad, pero que dos de ellos se hubieran preocupado era algo que había llamado demasiado la atención de Aziraphale, quizás debería prestar más atención a aquellos dos seres en las próximas décadas, para poder entender que era lo que planeaban, aunque en realidad no había ningún plan tras ellos.


	6. Tratos

**Capítulo 6**

_**Tratos**_

_Por Amelia Badguy_

1.216 palabras según Word.

En lo que le respecto a Crowley, durante los siguientes mil quinientos años sus juntas con Jareth, aquel demonio que tanto los ángeles como demonios le denominaban como el rey de los goblins, habían disminuido gradualmente, aunque bueno, no era de extrañarse aquello.

Jareth por lo general solía quedarse más en su reino y salir únicamente cuando era invocado para llevarse a un niño lejos de un hogar donde era maltratado, alejado de penurias y puesto bajo el lecho de familias que eran realmente amorosas, aunque claro, para los demonios y ángeles en general, los goblins terminaban por comerse a los pequeños humanos, hijos de aquellas almas que iban a parar al infierno tarde o temprano por su acto.

Con quién se había encontrado más veces en el último tiempo había sido con aquel ángel, Aziraphale, aquel ser que lo había protegido de la primera lluvia, con cual tarde o temprano terminaba haciendo alguna especie de pacto, razón por la cual se encontraba ahora abandonando el Golden Globe, después de aquella mala obra de William Shakespeare, no entendía como el hombre podía ser reconocido del todo, es decir, sus obras eran algo sosas a su gusto.

— Vaya, no pensé verte aquí, Crowley — La voz llamó la atención de la serpiente, quién giró su vista al salir del Golden Globe, aquel teatro que cada vez parecía tener menos público en realidad. — Según oí deberías estar en Escocía o algo así, ¿no?

Jareth siempre sonreía ladino y tenía el aire real que sus criaturas le habían otorgado, siendo que estaba ataviado en unos pantalones negruzcos de cuero junto con una camisa blanca que se notaba que era de seda, la cual era abierta en su pecho y dejaba apreciar un colgante que el demonio llevaba a todos lados en general.

— ¿Por lo general no sales de tu laberinto cuando alguien pide un niño lejos? — Le contestó devuelta el pelirrojo, pero únicamente sonrió para acercarse a aquel demonio de ojos extraños. Los ojos de Jareth podían ser algo que lograban hipnotizar a quienes los observaban, pero al menos no llamaban tanto la atención como los ojos del mismo Crowley.

— Se podría decir que acabas de salvar de cierta manera a un futuro bastardo de William Shakespeare, o quizás condenarlo, como prefieras verlo — Le dijo restando importancia mientras se encogía de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa. Para nadie en el infierno era un secreto que se tenía el alma de ese escritor, aunque pocos sabían la razón. — ¿Un trago?

— ¿Iba a cambiar a una de sus hijas por su sueño? — Le preguntó la serpiente comenzando a caminar a su lado, pues el rubio había comenzado a caminar como si nada, siendo que únicamente siguió su paso con un gesto curioso.

— ¿De qué te sorprendes? El pequeño Hamnlet lo dejó bastante claro, lo cambio por un par de ideas para sus obras, cuando tenía el niño diez años, siendo que únicamente fingió que el niño había fallecido, debo admitir que aquello llamó mi atención, no lo creí capaz de que se atreviera a llevar su mentira a tanto — El bardo inmortal no era más que un borracho mujeriego que vendía sus hijos por un mejor postor, aunque claro, le había molestado bastante que pusiera a los goblins en una de sus obras. — ¿Qué cambio esta vez?

— Oh, nada en realidad… Aziraphale y yo teníamos una misión en Escocia, él salvarla, yo empeorarla, como nos íbamos a interceptar el uno al otro e iba a quedar en nada, uno de los dos fue a fingir que lo hacía, él irá, pero quería algo para Shakespeare, por algún motivo le gusta aquella cosa. — Comentó sin más la serpiente y ambos terminaron en un bar medianamente decente, al menos lo que se podía conseguir en una Inglaterra Victoriana.

— ¿Dejas que ese tipo siga ganando fama únicamente por aquel ángel? De verdad te ha afectado bastante — Crowley y él eran algo especial dentro de los demonios.

Ninguno de los dos había caído por la lucha o por rebelarse ante Dios, sólo habían caído por su curiosidad, una curiosidad que no pudieron esconder y comenzaron a cuestionar cosas.

Jareth había estado años en su laberinto, intentando sacar los recuerdos que le habían sido bloqueados, aunque siempre llegaba donde mismo, viendo al arcángel que hacía las estrellas, recordando un cabello rojizo, un arcángel con el cual había hecho amistad en aquel tiempo, pues ambos tenían un pasatiempo común, crear cosas y disfrutar viendo sus creaciones, el arcángel las estrellas y él las cosas que hacían los pequeños seres mágicos.

Nunca había mencionado aquello a Crowley, pero siempre pensaba que en los arcángeles faltaba alguien, pues no eran ni Michael, Gabriel ni Uriel los de sus recuerdos.

Ahora sabía que el demonio se interesaba por el ángel y estaba seguro que no era un interés propiamente fraternal por decirlo de alguna forma.

— Oh, calla, tú eres débil con los humanos — Le dijo sonriendo ladino, aunque ambos eran débiles por los niños humanos, aquellos seres inocentes que no les agradaba para nada corromper.

Aquellos dos demonios entraron a aquel bar, aunque claro, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el ángel, aquel que tenía un principado, que había sido guardián de una de las puertas del Edén, los miraba con bastante curiosidad.

Dos demonios juntos podían hacer muchos destrozos, pero esos únicamente se dedicaban a beber y a contar lo que habían sido sus años separados.

—

— ¿Sabes qué pudo haberlo hecho dormir? — Aquella voz hizo que el ángel, que iba saliendo de la casa que sabía que pertenecía a Crowley hace bastante tiempo, el mismo tiempo que él tenía su librería, saltara de manera sorprendida.

— ¡Jareth! — Soltó sin poder evitarlo, viendo como el demonio estaba apoyado en la salida de la casa, vestido con un simple pantalón negruzco y una camisa blanca, que había sido de épocas pasadas. Nada lo hacía parecer un caballero en realidad, aunque en su reino ese demonio era tratado de rey. — Me asustaste…

— Oh, vamos, no es como si quisiera iniciar un enfrentamiento afuera de la casa de esta vieja serpiente, he estado viendo por él desde que se dedicó a dormir y sé que tú has estado haciendo algunas tentaciones a su nombre, lo suficiente como para que llegara bien a fin de mes. — Comentó como si nada, encogiendo sus hombros, mirando a aquel ángel, sabía que el sueño de Crowley tenía que ver con ese ser divino, nada más lo había afectado durante tantos años.

— Sólo tuvimos una discusión, nada más que aquello, Jareth, no es algo que a otro demonio le importé en realidad — Se defendió Aziraphale, ¿cómo decirle a otro demonio que Crowley le había pedido agua bendita y él se había negado a dársela, rompiendo de esa forma su trato de siglos?

— Espero que despierte dentro de los próximos cien años, sino este siglo que viene será bastante aburrido de llevar, Aziraphale — Comentó como si nada el demonio, golpeando con suavidad el hombro de aquel ángel. Sí, no sabía para nada sobre que había sido la discusión, pero esperaba de buena manera que eso se solucionara.

Sin Crowley la vida podía ser bastante aburrida y comenzaba a hacer estupideces sin la serpiente que le dijera sí sus decisiones estaban bien o no de vez en cuando en realidad.


	7. Libros y el anticristo

**Capítulo 7**

_**Libros y el anticristo**_

_Por Amelia Badguy_

1.415 palabras según Word.

Aziraphale, aquel ángel de la puerta del Edén, actual principado en la Tierra, estaba feliz de vuelta en su librería, dejando los libros que había llevado a aquella iglesia, para la trampa hacía los nazis en la cual había caído como un niño, sobre el mesón que serviría para pagar, donde había una máquina registradora que en verdad era un mero adorno, pues no le agradaba vender sus libros.

Aún estaba vivo en su mente el recuerdo de como Crowley, aún con todo, quemando sus pies al estar en tierra santa, se había dado el tiempo para hacer un pequeño milagro y salvar aquellos libros.

Suspiró con suavidad mientras los sacaba de la maleta, tomando uno de ellos, uno que había conseguido de primera edición. Era un libro rojizo, de un lomo algo gastado, pues le había costado lo suyo conseguirlo y que pensó que le serviría para relajarse.

No había tenido tiempo para leerlo, había sido un libro que los nazis le habían pedido, aunque no había entendido por qué, los demás eran de magia tenían algún ritual que pudiera servir, incluso tenían profecías, pero ahora podía relajarse y leerlo tranquilo.

Se sirvió un té, tomando aquel libro leyendo su historia con curiosidad, ¿para que la desearía el Führer?

Comenzaba como algo normal, una adolescente que debía cuidar a su pequeño hermano una noche en que su padre y su madrastra acudían a un baile de sociedad, siendo que aquella joven humana, cansada del llanto de su hermano, invocaba al rey de los goblins.

Esa parte comenzó a llamar la atención de Aziraphale, después de todo había leído con anterioridad historias sobre el nombrado rey goblin, pero eran únicamente pequeñas cuentos de como invocarlo, que se habían vuelto fabulas con el tiempo, para que los humanos dejaran de hacerlo o al menos no lo intentaran, cosa que no había logrado mucho en realidad, pues seguían deseando a sus niños lejos, como si fueran una pequeña peste de la cual debían deshacerse.

Sarah, así se llamaba la protagonista de la historia, Sarah Williams, se arrepentía enseguida de enviar a su hermanito lejos y le pedía al rey goblin que se lo devolviera, pues no quería sus sueños, no quería su tranquilidad, sólo quería a su pequeño hermano Toby de regreso.

El rey le daba trece horas para recorrer el laberinto, algo que Aziraphale había escuchado más de alguna vez o leído en algún reporte, las victimas del rey goblin tenían trece horas para poder recuperar a su ser querido, antes de que las criaturas mágicas acabaran con el infante.

Siguió leyendo la aventura de Sarah en aquel laberinto, aunque se sorprendió un poco cuando leía que el rey le ofrecía su corazón a la muchacha, le ofrecía ser su esclavo, con la condición de que lo amara, para que al final la joven lo rechazara y volviera a su mundo con su pequeño hermano.

Aziraphale terminó su lectura con su té ya enfriado. Sabía que el personaje del libro, Jareth, era el mismo demonio que él conocía, la descripción no dejaba lugar a dudas, era como si la escritora lo hubiera sabido siempre, como era el rey goblin, ¿una sobreviviente tal vez?

No tenía idea, además de que mencionaba al rey enamorado, una completa locura para cualquiera.

El ángel sólo lo descartó como una posibilidad en un millón de que la autora, Sarah King, sólo hubiera tenido un poco de suerte al escribir la historia, habían miles de relatos de cómo era Jareth, su persona, quizás fue la imaginación de una persona, pensó el ángel, los humanos eran bastante creativos, pero que un demonio pudiera amar a un mortal, era algo que fue casi imposible en realidad.

—

La misión que tenía que hacer lo había agotado lo suficientemente en lo mental, es decir, tener al anticristo y saber que a su vida en la Tierra le quedaban solamente once años, para que todo se pudriera y tanto el cielo como el infierno tuviera su guerra era algo que hacía que su estómago se revolviera.

Necesitaba un trago y lo necesitaba con urgencia si debía ser sincero.

Si era honesto consigo mismo se había acostumbrado demasiado a la Tierra, a sus cosas, después de todo nunca había deseado caer en realidad, eso había sido únicamente un error que le había costado demasiado, algo de cual se arrepentía hace más de seis mil años que la historia humana tenía.

Se iba a juntar con Aziraphale para ver que podía hacer, ¿pero que podrían hacer más que embriagarse en realidad?, la respuesta era simple, nada.

Todo se estaba saliendo demasiado de control, más de lo que lo hubiera deseado.

— Podrías haber deseado al niño lejos y yo me hubiera encargado de él, lo sabes, ¿no? — Aquella voz lo sorprendió, haciendo que girara su rostro para ver a aquel demonio de cabello rubio revuelto.

Sí le preguntaban Jareth lucía peor que en muchas oportunidades que lo había visto… aunque bueno, no había visto a Jareth desde que se había ido a dormir en el siglo diecinueve.

— ¿Jareth? No te veía hace casi doscientos años — La mirada amarilla de Crowley se fijó mejor en el rubio, haciéndole notar que quizás el rubio había tenido muy malos momentos desde que se dejaron de ver. El hombre llevaba por ropa unos pantalones de cuero, unas botas obscuras, una camisa blanca y un chaleco gastado, que quizás había pasado mejores años en realidad.

El glamour que siempre había tenido Jareth había desaparecido y aunque quería preguntar por qué era aquello, en este momento la situación era sobre el anticristo.

— Sí, desde tu siesta, ¿qué tal te fue con eso, Crowley? — Le preguntó como si nada, mientras se apoyaba sin más en el Bentley de color negro que estaba a su espalda, sabiendo de cierta forma que era el auto de aquella serpiente, después de todo, con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, el propio auto había comenzado a adquirir características propias que lo hacían resaltar.

— Mejor que en este momento en realidad… el Anticristo esta con aquella familia de políticos americanos — Explicó sin más encogiendo sus hombros. — Se criara recibiendo información donde tendrá inclinaciones hacía el mal, que es lo que se espera para cuando deba obtener sus poderes.

— Podría haber crecido mejor en el Underground… o bien, ¿sabes que podría ser bueno para él? Que tú y el ángel intenten interceder de cierta forma, ya sabes, balancear bien y el mal — Le dijo sin más mientras se encogía de hombros.

A Jareth no lo había tratado bien el tiempo, esa era la verdad, aún tenía pesadillas con lo que había ocurrido, siendo que cada vez se odiaba más a sí mismo, odiaba sentir, odiaba no ser completamente un demonio que odiara todo y que tuviera sentimientos de amor en él.

— ¿Interesado en la humanidad, Jareth? — Le preguntó con curiosidad Crowley, mirando a aquel demonio que había lucido mejor en otras épocas.

— Sí ocurre la guerra, mis seres mágicos no tendrán donde ir, Crowley, es sólo eso — Dijo sin más desapareciendo de ahí, dejando a la serpiente del Edén sola con sus pensamientos.

—

Había ido con el ángel y habían bebido como hace años que no lo habían hecho, es decir, el fin del mundo estaba a once años, ¿qué más podían hacer que embriagarse? Aunque una vez que volvieron a estar sobrios, simplemente suspiró con la idea de Jareth más latente en su mente.

— Jareth… Jareth me dio una idea… ¿sabes? — Le dijo al ángel como si nada, mirando con atención como este le prestaba más atención cuando el nombre del demonio brotó de sus labios — Que seamos… como los padrinos del anticristo, nuestras influencias se verán bloqueadas y sólo… será normal.

— ¿Jareth dijo eso? — Le preguntó con curiosidad el ángel, mirando al demonio en sentado —casi recostado— en su sofá, haciendo que luciera demasiado curioso por lo que había mencionado. — El cielo no ha sabido de él en bastante tiempo, sólo en las guerras mundiales, donde los niños eran deseado lejos por desesperación, pero desde ahí nada.

— Lo sé, lucía del asco, me hizo preguntarme que le había ocurrido, pero se marchó luego de dar aquella idea — Le menciono Crowley como si nada.

Si Aziraphale no hubiera estado más preocupado por la idea de qué hacer con el anticristo, quizás en su mente saltaría aquella historia de aquel libro rojo que leyó hace tantos años, pero ahora tenían problemas más importantes que atender y aquello era que hacer con el anticristo.


	8. Lazos familiares

**Capítulo 8**

_**Lazos familiares**_

_Por Amelia Badguy_

1.655 palabras según Word.

Hace muchos años atrás, un demonio, que se suponía no debía amar, se quedó enamorado de una joven humana que cruzó su laberinto, la adolescente salió victoriosa, recuperando a su pequeño hermano y su alma de la condenación del infierno. Había sido la primera persona en superar el laberinto de Jareth el rey de los goblins y la primera humana en enamorar a aquel demonio, mejor dicho, en la historia que ella tenía conocimiento, al ser un ser divino como lo era y omnipresente, era la primera vez que un demonio se enamoraba de un humano.

En un principio, al ser adolescente, la joven no comprendió el amor de aquel demonio, que le ofrecía todo, incluso ser su esclavo, sólo por su amor, siendo que cuando creció comprendió los sentimientos de aquel, para ella, solitario rey mágico, una criatura con poderes que ella nunca acabo de comprender, pero que disfruto a su lado.

Sarah Williams o —como fue conocida después por sus obras donde actuaba y por su único libro escrito— Sarah King, fue la esposa de aquel rey goblin, aquel demonio que la amó como nunca pensó en amar, que la cuido lo más que pudo, pero bueno los humanos eran una pequeña parte en la vida del universo, una ínfima parte de su tiempo, por lo cual aquella mujer, que había logrado que un demonio la amara, murió en los brazos de quién fue su esposo.

La familia Williams lo había sentido, sobre todo aquel hermano que una vez había sido deseado lejos, junto con sus sobrinos. Siempre acompañaron a su tío Jareth, pero claro, Jareth amaba de una forma fraternal a la familia de su pequeño sobrino, por lo cual hizo lo único que podía.

En la mente de cada descendiente de Tobías Williams —o Toby como siempre le había dicho—, puso los recuerdos que era el nombrado tío Jareth. Siempre, en cada generación, aparecía de aquella forma, unas cuantas visitas, donde a nadie le parecía raro que el hombre siempre luciera igual, pues aunque sonara mal, jugaba un poco con sus mentes, para que aquello no fuera notorio para los humanos, después de todo ellos eran influenciables, si había algo que no querían notar o preferían omitir, lo hacían.

Eso lo había llevado ir a la casa de su última sobrina, Deirdre, ella era una mujer bastante dulce en verdad, bastante común, una buena representante de lo que era la humanidad, como lo había sido su bisabuelo Tobías.

La joven mujer había tenido a su bebé, uno que había estado esperando con ansias con su marido, siendo que en ese momento iba a visitar al pequeño bebé con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sí, había lucido bastante mal cuando había ido a ver a Crowley por lo del anticristo, pero bueno, quería disfrutar de su nuevo sobrino ahora.

Golpeó a la puerta, siendo recibido por Arthur Young, en su opinión el hombre era aceptable para su sobrina, razón por la que siempre hacía pequeños "milagros" para que al hombre le fuera bien en su trabajo y tuvieran una vida fácil ahí en Tadfield, aquel pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra.

— Hola Arthur — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Durante los años que había pasado recibiendo nuevos sobrinos, había aprendido que era lo mejor que tenía que llevar para los recién nacidos.

— ¡Tío Jareth! Es bueno tenerte aquí — Le dijo con una sonrisa el hombre regordete, dejando pasar al rubio. Para Arthur desde que se había casado con Deirdre le era normal ver a Jareth, el tío de esta, siempre, había estado presente en su boda, además de pequeños regalos que siempre le enviaban, además las cosas siempre parecían brillar un poco más con el rubio.

— Gracias, no me perdería ver a mi nuevo sobrino por nada — Le comentó el rubio con una sonrisa retirando su abrigo. Si bien Jareth, solía tener una apariencia más "salvaje" cuando era su versión demoniaca, cuando estaba con los que eran su familia, solía llevar su cabello mucho más cortó y peinado, vistiendo trajes simplemente.

— ¡Tío Jareth! — La rubia apareció con una sonrisa, abrazando al hombre que era su tío. Quizás si no hubiera estado influenciada por Jareth, le diría su mente que desde que tenía memoria Jareth siempre había lucido de la misma forma, pero bueno, aquello no era importante ahora, su tío estaba ahí para conocer a su bebé. — Me alegra mucho que vinieras a conocer a Adam.

— ¿Oh, mi nuevo sobrino se llama Adam Young? — Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios, abrazando a su sobrina, que lo guío alegremente a la pequeña cuna donde estaba el bebé, con sus grandes ojos grisáceos abiertos.

Deirdre con cuidado tomó el bebé para entregarlo a su tío con una sonrisa, viendo como el bebé reía ante aquellos ojos tan extraños que lo observaban.

Quizás si Jareth no hubiera quedado tan prendado de quién era su sobrino, de la felicidad que los Young desprendían ante su nuevo integrante, quizás y sólo quizás, hubiera notado que ese no era su sobrino en realidad, no el hijo de sangre de los Young, sino que era el anticristo, que en once años más daría el inicio al Armagedón.

Pero en ese momento todo lo que había en aquella casa en Tadfield era felicidad.

—

Adam Young creció como un niño feliz, disfrutaba siempre climas agradables en su ciudad y tenía un buen grupo de amigos con los cuales jugaba siempre, siendo que teniendo la edad de ocho años, estaba disfrutando bastante de su cumpleaños.

— Ten querido — La voz de su tío Jareth le hizo sonreír, el hombre que siempre le había parecido curioso, pero un buen compañero para travesuras con sus amistades, pues su tío no tenía miedo de no actuar de acuerdo su edad y muchas veces terminaba siendo regañado por su mamá a la par que él. El rubio con cuidado le paso un pequeño regalo.

Ya habían cortado el pastel y la verdad él había abierto ya los regalos de su tío, que le había dado unas pistolas de agua a él y a sus amigos que podrían usar en verano, pero ahora le entregó un pequeño libro rojizo.

— Es un libro que escribió tu tía Sarah, antes de morir — En la mente de todos en la familia, Jareth era el viudo de su tía Sarah, pero nunca estaban del todo seguros de quien era hermana Sarah, sin saber que había sido la hermana del bisabuelo de Deirdre Young. — Espero que te guste querido.

— Seguro lo hará tío Jareth, muchas gracias — Le dijo aquel niño con una sonrisa.

A veces Jareth se decía que tenía que hacer algo por detener el fin del mundo, que no podía simplemente dejar que su familia terminara por la riña que hace tantos siglos tenían el cielo y el infierno.

—

— Querido Adam — Era un día antes de su cumpleaños, por lo cual se sorprendió de ver a su tío Jareth antes en el vecindario. Mañana sería el día en que él cumpliría once años, siendo que tenía la idea de pedir un perro, deseando de verdad que sus padres lo dejaran.

— Tío Jareth, ¿vienes a quedarte un día antes para mi cumpleaños? — Le preguntó curioso el chico, siendo que únicamente se acercó al hombre para darle un abrazo que fue bien recibido por ese rubio que usaba siempre trajes elegantes.

— Oh, no querido… mañana tengo que trabajar, por esa razón vine a entregarte hoy tu presente — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, entregando el paquete al chico guiñando su ojo — No lo abras hasta mañana, ¿sí?

— ¡Claro tío Jareth! Que tengas buen día en tu trabajo — Le dijo aquel chico, Adam Young. En la opinión de Jareth, aquel demonio de tantos años, su sobrino era bastante humano. Disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas de la niñez, creía en bastantes cosas, magia y todo aquello y siempre disfrutaba jugando con sus amigos.

Sí, Adam Young era un buen chico y por él se uniría a Crowley y su ángel para detener el Armagedón.

—

Ese día se cumplirían once años desde que el anticristo había llegado a la Tierra, once años que habían parecido un parpadeó en realidad, donde se vería si la influencia de Crowley y Aziraphale había hecho lo suyo en el joven Warlock.

Aunque claro todo termino como no esperan. Después de terminar llenos de pastel con un perro infernal que nunca llegó, el ángel y el demonio caminaron en dirección al auto de este último, en el cual estaba apoyado el rubio alzando con suavidad una de sus cejas.

— ¿Acabaron con el anticristo? — Les preguntó curioso, necesitaba saber si ese par había podido o necesitarían de él también… aunque también le había parecido bastante extraño no sentir al perro infernal.

— Bueno, eso no es asunto tu… — Aziraphale le iba a hablar al hombre, mientras sacaba su paloma de su traje, reviviendo a aquel ser con cuidado para hacerlo volar, siendo que Crowley gruño.

— Perdimos al Anticristo. ¿Feliz? — Le gruñó bastante enfadado.

— ¡¿Cómo que perdieron al anticristo?! — Gritó sin poder evitarlo, mirando a ese par cubierto de pastel, que lucían bastante confundidos y desesperados en aquel instante. ¿Cómo esos idiotas habían perdido al anticristo si lo habían estado siguiendo desde su nacimiento?

— ¡No es él! ¿Feliz? — Gruñó Crowley bastante enfadado y frustrado, ¿dónde rayos estaba ese niño que él había llevado aquella noche?

Antes de que la discusión subiera entre aquellos demonios, llamaron a Crowley para saber cómo iba todo con el anticristo a lo que el demonio simplemente mintió sin saber qué hacer. Mierda, tenían un problema demasiado grande del cual no podrían escapar y no sabían realmente que hacer en aquel instante.

Porque bueno, no sabían dónde estaba aquel anticristo que destruiría la Tierra y los jinetes lentamente se ponían en camino para lo que vendría, el fin del mundo donde aquel niño destruiría todo y la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno finalmente se llevaría a cabo.


End file.
